


Only the Best! [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [42]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Swears Like a Sailor and You Can't Convince Me Otherwise, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Episode: S01E11 Dooku Captured, Family Feels, Gen, Movie: Star Wars: A New Hope, Movie: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, POV Hondo Ohnaka, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, The Only Thing Worse Than Being Disliked By Hondo Is Being Liked By Hondo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Your name is Hondo Ohnaka.You are a businessman. You are a pirate. You are a survivor.One day, you are stranded on Tatooine and you run into a very familiar face: your old friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi!





	Only the Best! [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only the Best!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583677) by [HiNerdsItsCat (HiLarpItsCat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiLarpItsCat/pseuds/HiNerdsItsCat). 



> recorded for the 2nd POV square on my bingo card

**Title:** Only the Best!

**Fandom:** Star Wars

**Author:** HiNerdsItsCat

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Gen

**Rating:** Gen

**Length:** 23:04

**Summary:**

Your name is Hondo Ohnaka.   
You are a businessman. You are a pirate. You are a survivor.   
One day, you are stranded on Tatooine and you run into a very familiar face: your old friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi!

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583677)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Only%20the%20best.mp3)


End file.
